A Sangheili's Lament
by SE-Saber
Summary: Well that didn't last long. You know what? Read A Hole In The Wall. SOOOOO much better.
1. Mercy's opening Psalm

Opening notes: I am a NOOB writer and this is my first story. Please ignore the many mistakes I probably overlooked. This is very long and I hope you can have the patience to read it. Some of the terms below are probably wrong. The Internet NEVER tells me what I want to know. (Or I'm too slow to find it.) Please review. I would love to hear thoughts and suggestions. Enjoy.

Part 1: Opening Psalm of Mercy

I am a Sangheili. My name is De'aus Solkronosee. I am what you humans call an "Elite". My name is very unusual, even for my kind. De'aus is what my brothers call me, "Sol" is my title, "kronos" is my family name, and "ee" is my Covenant's honorific title.

Being a "kronos" is a challenge. We are a small family praised by the Prophets themselves. Especially the Prophet of Mercy. He would watch all of my training sessions. He believed that we "kronos" were mercy to our enemies, with our twirling swords of "Impending doom". All "kronos" are extremely proficient in the use of an energy sword, a rare and respected weapon. I had no childhood but I don't really think any Sangheili do anyway. I spent years with a strict tutor to help me learn the ways of the Covenant, our allied species, and every aspect of an energy sword. When I was 16 (your human age would be six) I could kill my tutor without even trying.

When I was 32 (human 12) I entered my glorious Covenant, and received armor of a rather ugly red shade.

As for my covenant allies... All other Sangheili knew my power and despised me for it. I had one friend, though he was not like others. He was an experienced warrior that taught me many things. His name was Sep. The Unggoy (human "grunts") loved me because they knew I wouldn't treat them totally as cannon fodder. I often commanded large amounts of them. You see I was not like my brothers completely. My desire to kill was not as strong as theirs. But the Jiralhanae (human "brutes")! They fear me and that's good. I HATE them. They're smelly, stupid, unsophisticated, cruel, and can only talk about food or violent, gory battles they've enjoyed. And the Kig-Yar (human Jackals), I call them Jackals too, because after I had learned that phrase I agreed that it fit them more. The name Kig-Yar made them sound noble. And they are also (Much like the Jiralhanae) stupid, unsophisticated, and obsessed with violence.

Soon, a year after joining the Glorious Covenant, I received orders to move out to a fortress world the Humans called "Reach". I was currently on a Covenant capital ship _Mercy's Delivery_. My orders included boarding a human "Space Station". I was told this wasn't going to be easy. The worst part about it was that my boarding pod was going to be "Shot" first to clear the main boarding area. Well being "Shot" in a pod meant that using a fairly large propulsion device, we would be launched straight towards the station. We would move so fast, the human "Radars" would only pick us up for a second. My fellow "boarders" consisted of

UlapUnggoy

GathUnggoy

PoneUnggoy

ReamtUnggoy

SelamUnggoy

BanaUnggoy

CoarUnggoy

KileUnggoy

JafUnggoy

MamosoUnggoy

TremUnggoy

KlapKig-Yar

JokKig-Yar

TalpKig-Yar

NakKig-Yar

Sep Rew'feereeSangheili

De'aus SolkronoseeSangheili

C'dak Des'saieeSangheili

Sep was coming with me. My only companion was with me. I was very happy. I hap no idea who C'dak was though. Oh well. But all those Grunts? In a way that's good, seeing layer upon layer of flesh to stop the human's weapons would help. That alone would be _plenty_ long enough for me and the other two Sangheili to do the real work.

I tossed down the holopad that contained the orders. As I did, a message on my quarter display popped up. It was the Mercy's Delivery dispatcher Tla'k Yonhamsee. His armor shone a brightly polished platinum.

"De'aus?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't "Yeah" me De'aus."

"Sorry Sir."

"That's right. Respect me kronos."

Prejudiced! Prejudiced!

"Well anyway, we're entering slipspace soon."

"Why?"

Tla'k was getting madder every second.

"Were going to "Reach" why else do you think we're moving out?"

A million answers sprung into my head, but each and every one would label me a heretic.

"Sorry Sir."

"That's right. Enter meditation mode. You'll be woken to meet you boarding crew halfway through the jump. Disconnect."

Interesting. The hoof-sucker wanted me to enter meditation mode. I sighed. The next hours were going to be very cramped.

I pulled down the meditation tube, opened the door, flicked the switch and closed the door.

Everyone in the control center thought I was in that cramped tube.

I tinkered with my energy sword a bit and set it back down. I decided to watch some old recordings of a "Prophet's Eye" that my tutor gave me.

After pouring over those for an hour or so the tube turned red, awakening an invisible me. The tube doors opened and then closed. The tube then shot back above my quarters. I heard feet clumsily clanging around in the ship's interior.

I quickly put away my vids and stood up. As the quarter doors opened, I rubbed my head, pretending to have awoken from meditation.

There was a white Unggoy standing there.

"What do you want maggot?" I said to it.

"It's time to group with your boarding crew sir."

Oh yeah. That.

"Grab yer crap and get moving," The slug-with-arms squeaked.

I had never heard an Unggoy speak to me that way. I picked him up by his neck.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"Get moving gas sucker. If you're lucky the Superiors won't hear about this."

He squealed at the prospect.

"Yessir! Yessir!"

"Now go!"

I threw him down and kicked him across the floor.

I heard him whine and said, "MOVE!"

For a reply, I heard a meek, "Yessir."

I picked up my energy swords and plasma rifle and clipped them on. Better get moving.

I walked down the thin, narrow, quarters hallway.



Thinking all the way down to the boarding prep. room I encountered a strange group of people beckoning to me.

As I walked down to them I heard a Familiar voice

"De'aus! Over here!"

"Sep!"

I ran over to him.

"De'aus…you got the same boarding duty as me."

"Well now we're equally screwed."

Another Sangheili stood up next to me.

"You must be C'dak."

"Yes that would be me." He replied, "You don't have to remember it. I am only a servant of our glorious Covenant."

Sep whispered to me, "And those are about the only words I've heard him say."

I grinned.

"He's a little fanatical." Whispered Sep.

I nodded in agreement.

I cast an eye over the rest of my boarding party. The Jackals were scrapping over a minuscule amount of food, and the Unggoys were sleeping (as always).

"We're leaving slipspace soon," Said Sep. "The Humans need to meet us."

I yelled at the Jackals to shut up, and load up. Then one snapped at me.

Sep said, "No, those words will not make them listen. Try this: Kig-Yar human food! Kig-Yar's human food!"

The Jackals immediately stopped fighting and picked up their equipment. Their eyes gleamed.

However, the Unggoy were sleeping. I had some fun waking them up.

"Get moving gas suckers!" I yelled at them as I kicked them across the floor.

As I looked at them again, one was green, five were orange, two were red, and the rest were black.

Oh, I really don't care what color they are but I noticed the green one was carrying a rather useful plasma cannon.

Sep told us all to enter the craft. We would be exiting slipspace soon.

I stepped over the lift and into the craft. It was kind of roomy. A couple of grunts scrambled over the steps to the lift. As they landed awkwardly inside the craft, I asked what the green-colored one what name was.

He responded in their usually high voices, " Ulap, ready fer slaughterin' the Humans Excellency!"

Much to my surprise I liked him. He would go as far as an Unggoy could with that kind of attitude.

"Alright strap in!" Yelled Sep.

Sep remained standing and whispered to us the Sangheili, the Standard-Battle Oath: "When we joined the Covenant, we took an oath!"   
C'dak and I responded with, "According to our station! All without exception!"  
Sep continued:"On the blood of our fathers, on the blood of our sons, we swore to uphold the Covenant!"  
"Even to our dying breath!" We coursed.  
Sep stormed on, "The Humans try to stop us! We shall slaughter them as livestock!"

The finale: "We shall grind them into dust! Wipe them as excrement from our boots!"   
Sep finished with gusto: "And continue our march to glorious salvation!"

That was something that was supposedly done before each battle.

I cast an eye at the Unggoy who were lined up in a row, eyes closed. They seemed to be praying, in an odd sort of way.

The Jackals however, looked out the window, eyes glistening with bloodlust.

A holo appeared in the middle of the craft, startling some.

Lo and behold, it was Tla'k. But now he had put away his senseless prejudice aside, to finally dispatch us.

"May the Prophets send you luck. We're exiting slipspace…now! Alright hold on, firing process initiated."

The tension thick, all inside the craft were expectantly waiting for a jolt.

Tla'k appeared again, "Firing sequence completed. Clear the way Mercy-scout! Launching!"

The jolt we all were waiting for hit us with unbridled force.

Seconds later a deafening, " BAM!"

A huge rumble swept across our boarding ship. The front side of the craft was currently burning through the human's crude alloy.

"Nervous?" said Sep, plasma burning constantly through their hull.

"No."

"Apprehensive?"

"…Yes."

"Ha! These are the most fun."

I grinned as much as I could.

Ulap said, "Ready to go sirs."

I ignited my energy sword and said, "FOR THE PROPHETS!"

Final Notes: I hope you enjoyed it. If it sucks (I wouldn't know) don't pain yourself. If you would like a pronunciation guide please notify me and I'll put it in the next chapter. Check out EnterpriseA's work if you enjoy CRAZY Crossovers. There is a Half-Life reference here. Try to find it. I write a lot of notes.


	2. The Chorus

Opening notes:

Well here's chapter two! Sorry for the wait, those who cared. This (I think) will be a better chapter. (This starts off directly after Chp.1's events.) Enjoy!

My boarding crew responded with, "FOR GLORIOUS SALVATION!"

Then our craft's doors opened, and we poured out. The area with which we landed in was packed with humans.

Projectiles pinged all over as I ran ahead of the group with my energy swords. I ignited one, and felt a ripping feeling as my shields took countless hits. I jumped behind a wall that housed a few humans, and before they could react, I slashed them to shreds. A warm, red liquid splashed everywhere.

I crouched behind the low wall to let my shield recover.

I risked a look above and noticed the rest of the humans were spread throughout the room and on a large balcony.

Still, uncountable amounts of projectiles hammered the room with deadly efficiency.

Grabbing a chunk of a human's corpse I flung it over the wall where most of the projectiles were coming from.

There was a brief pause in the consistent firing, but it was enough to vault myself over the wall.

I killed the human that was sitting behind a large turret-thing and saw my boarding party under heavy fire.

A quick glance told me the location of the humans.

I ran then I ignited my other sword. An enormous leap got me to few humans. I felt little resistance as I cut though them.

I then took the best cover possible and viewed the battlefield.

One human across the room tossed an oval object.

Knowing full well from the recordings, these things were dangerous. With quick reflexes, I knocked it out of the air with a well-aimed swipe.

The object flew to an unoccupied corner of the gigantic room and exploded.

My boarding crew, with _fantastic_ observance, saw what I did and decided to return fire.

Now with plasma shots adding to the carnage, we slowly sensed we were gaining the upper hand.

Apparently, a human noticed this and flipped a switch.

As a red, pulsing light started flashing that meant that our presence had been noticed. Not good.

The human at the switch tried to sprint back to sufficient cover, but before it could, a burning plasma shot slammed into it.

"I got one! I got one!" shrieked an Unggoy from it's cover.

The humans, weakly crouching under random cover, could not return fire.

Ulap took this opportunity and set up the plasma turret. Instantly, ice-blue plasma shots flew through the air.

"De'aus," Sep yelled, (ever the strategist) "Flush them out!"

A good idea.

Unhooking a grenade, I primed it, and threw it at the largest group of humans.

A blue explosion was the deafening result. Human bodies flew everywhere.

There were few enough humans to run ahead.

I lunged ahead and sent a human flying with a flash of my sword.

Taking out my plasma rifle, I sent a tidal wave of blue energy screaming towards the humans. Some fell, clutching burning plasma wounds.

With only a few left, I cut a sweeping arc with my sword and bifurcated one.

I lunged at one of the last and made ripping contact.

The last human, face contorted with fear, brought up one of their primitive weapons.

I heard a faint "_Click, Click_."

Before it could do anything else, I lunged yet again, and ran the thing through.

A silent scream escaped the human's face. I let go of the sword and it moved not an inch. I had speared the human to a gray, monotone wall. The red liquid ran a least three feet up it.

I deactivated my sword and the human slumped to the ground.

I turned and saw my party watching me with intent. There were only a few casualties, but they were only Unggoy. They were of no importance.

An Unggoy said, "Wow. That was cool."

I replied with, "That was fun. Can't wait 'till we find more." They all laughed.

"Nice job." Said Sep.

"That was the easiest thing I'd ever done."

He smiled in an awkward manner.

"Our Glorious Covenant will be pleased with your work." Said C'dak, also smiling.

I looked at the Jackals, and the stared at me with obvious envy.

"Oh, we're not done yet." I replied flatly.

"True," Said Sep. "We should signal the fleet immediately."

He brought up a pad and told Tla'k the room was clear.

"Right. Hold your position and wait for reinforcements." Was his reply.

We waited for said reinforcements and encountered a small human counter-attack. Ulap's turret made short work of that.

After several loud bangs, we heard a burning sound. The reinforcements.

"Bam! Bam!"

Holes in the wall opened, and out poured Sangheili, Jackals, and many Unggoy.

Their leader was a towering Sangheili. He was covered in a radiant gold; and made a quick look around. There were several Sangheili walking around him. We gave a quick salute.

"You did good work," He said gesturing slightly to us. "These humans will be a thorn in the Prophets' side no longer."

"Thank you Sir!" Sep said.

Gold-plated Sangheili were the highest-ranking ones, and no one displeased them.

"Get those doors open!" He snapped at a group of Unggoy.

With out replying, they ran toward a large door as fast as their runty legs could carry them.

Several large explosions rocked the room.

"Doors open Sirs," Came a meek Unngoy's voice.

Man those Unggoys are fast.

"Alright move out!" yelled the gold one, "Move, move, move!"

No one dared disobey.

I walked through the door, and there was an enormous hallway that must have led to this room.

"Alright," The gold Sangheili ordered yet again. " Previous boarding group!"

We snapped to attention.

"Move down that side hallway and try to locate the human's control center."

We got moving.

As we walked we could hear other groups getting ordered around by the loudmouth Sangheili.

We walked for what seemed a long time encountering sparse amounts of humans.

Our boarding party then found a large room with many round objects.

"This is what the humans call an escape pod," said Sep, pointing to one round port.

"We may be getting closer to the command center. The higher-ranking humans use these.

"What do they do?" I asked.

"If the "station" is blowing up, the humans stuff themselves in this cramped space." Said Sep, opening a pod. "And then, with a quick tap here…and there, releases the pod."

"Where do the pods go?" I asked.

"Who knows?" Sep replied raising his arms, "They are released and they go wherever."

"How odd."

"I agree. It makes no sense."

"We should probably get moving." C'dak mentioned.

"True," said Sep.

"Wait." An idea had sparked in my head. "We should launch all of these pods so the humans will have nowhere to escape."

This brought general smiles within the group.

Leaning over, Sep grabbed two Unggoy and told them which buttons to press.

Then, when released, they scrambled down the two rows of pods; launching them as they went.

The two Unggoy cackled with glee as they returned.

"_Now_ lets go." C'dak mentioned again.

We exited the room and immediately encountered a swarm of humans, running straight at us.

In the oncoming fire, all of the Jackals were killed or injured. Some Unggoy "bought it" as well.

Only a few of us remained.

Time to do some real damage.

I ignited both of my energy swords, and leaped into the tightly packed humans. I twirled my swords in a barbaric manner, the red liquid flooding my sight.

Shaken, my party advanced still, traveling through the gray station.



Sep pointed at last. We had found the control center.

We were few in number having fought many small, tiring skirmishes. The Unggoy grabbed their explosives and threw them at the massive door, and waited for us to get ready.

Ulap, still alive and untouched, set up his gun. Everyone else took cover.

On three the door exploded, killing some humans inside.

Instantly, ice-blue rays of plasma cut into the massive room, slaughtering many.

The rest of us moved in, killing many humans.

There were only a few left and we quickly disposed of them.

Then a towering human, clad in green, stood up from cover.

He was bigger than me by a visible amount.

He grabbed a weapon and cut down C'dak before we could even react to him showing himself.

"NO!" Screamed Sep who unleashed a well-aimed torrent of plasma shots.

All shots hit, and the repulsive human remained standing.

I shoved Sep out of the way so Ulap could get a shot at him.

He did. The ice-blue rays again screamed from the barrel with deadly accuracy.

The human ran past me, directly against the bolts of plasma.

This was no ordinary human.

He snapped the turret in half and Ulap stood there quivering. The human had forgot us.

Before the human could kill Ulap, I lunged with all the muscles in my body and felt huge resistance as I hit the human. His shields were trying hopelessly to stop my blade.

The sword destroyed the shields and momentum pushed the blade through the human's chest.

He looked down at the sword protruding from his chest. A gasp of agony escaped him.

"That is your payment human," I spat in his ears, then let him slump.

Sep called me around and I saw he was panting. "Was that a human?" he gasped in between breaths.

" I think so." Was my reply.

"Damn." He wheezed.

I strode back in the human's command center and saw C'dak lying in a pool of blood.

"He died painlessly." Sep said looking at me.

"How do you know?" I said.

"Look closely at him."

C'dak's body had no marks on it, but on his head, there were three holes.

"Maybe it wasn't a human." Sep said, his voice covered in sadness.

"Look," I said pointing out at the human's enormous window.

There were thousands, _millions_, of our ships pouring out of slipspace. There were so many, we couldn't see space on the other side of our fleet.

The humans had no chance of survival.

"That's…that's the fall of Reach." I said

Sep nodded in agreement.

Final notes:

Well, there's chapter 2! I know it's a bit cheesy, but oh well. Thanks for reading, and PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


End file.
